


Room By The Fire

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: 25 days of ficmas [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, trapped in a cave, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The team get stuck in the middle of a terrible snowstorm while out on a mission. The reader takes the opportunity to get to know Loki a little better.





	Room By The Fire

Everyone loves the snow. There is nothing better than waking up and seeing that thick layer of white dust on the ground, knowing that the roads will be closed and today could be a well earned lazy day. People look forward all year round to the fun activities that come with the snow: ice skating with friends, snowball fights with the family, sledding down a nearby hill on the lid of a trash can.

However, on a mountaintop in the middle of the Andes, being surrounded by snow is considerably less fun. It is dangerous, more so than any weapon could possibly be. And, with a strong wind blowing in from the East, bringing with it the snow storm of the century, it was imperative to stick to the plan. Getting caught in the blizzard would almost certainly mean death.

“We gotta get moving,” Tony’s voice rang through the team’s comms. There was a thick static with cut off every other word but the message was clear enough. “There’s only ten minutes until the storm completely blocks our exit. Even the Quinjet is gonna struggle to fly through this as it is.”

“Stark’s right. Everyone pack up and meet us at the exit,” the Captain agreed. Anticipating your argument, Steve said firmly over the line, “I don’t care how interesting the machines are, Y/N. Gather what intel you have and get ready to leave. We don’t have time to satisfy your curiosity today.”

You slumped your shoulders and pouted, even though you were in a different part of the mountain base and knew that Steve wouldn’t be able to see the action. The weapons and machines that you had stumbled across were fascinating hybrids of Chitauri power cells and Wakandan vibranium, unlike anything you had ever seen before. You’d barely managed to catalogue and scan half of what was here. It seemed such a shame to leave it but your orders were clear.

Turning to leave, you bumped into something solid - Loki - and ended up dropping your box of requisitions on the ground, sending everything flying off in a million directions. “I’m so sorry,” you mumbled, scurrying around the floor in a hasty attempt to retrieve the devices. “I didn’t see you.”

“It’s fine.”

There was a bright green flash and suddenly everything you had dropped was back in your box where it belonged. Recognising Loki’s magic a mile off, you smiled at the God and asked, “Would you mind helping me with the rest? I want to bring as much of this back to the lab as possible.”

Another green flash and all of your boxes vanished from sight. “Sorted. They’re all on the Quinjet waiting for you.”

“Oh, uh, thank you. But I did mean just helping me carry them back.”

“Why waste time doing it that way? If you stop talking to me then you will have an extra few minutes to grab something else. Unlike Stark’s feeble technology, my powers are not limited by a little snow. I am more than capable of transporting us back to the Quinjet in time.”

Thanking him again, you ran back over to something that looked scarily like a trans-dimensional door and began your scans. You sent a message over the comms to the team that you would be right with them but were met with only static as a response. Assuming that they got the message and it was just their reply coming through garbled, you continued to work right up until your watch beeped that time was up.

Loki rested his hand on your shoulder and the next second your were back in the Quinjet, surrounded by a group of incredibly angry teammates.

“Where have you been?”

“We were waiting for you!”

“Thought that something bad had happened!”

You threw your hands in the air, more concerned by the raging snow storm outside the launch bay than their worried (and slightly judging, when it came to Loki) expressions. Pointing at the white sky, you asked, “Can we do this later? I’m pretty sure that’s our cue to leave.”

No one was happy about letting it drop but quickly shut up and buckled down. The Quinjet took off with a shaky start and it only got worse from there. The winds were swirling around the plane, completely throwing it off balance. The jet was being thrown around like it weighed nothing and an uncomfortably large proportion of warning lights were flashing red, the number increasing every second.

FRIDAY’s voice was clear above the raging snow storm outside, the disembodied system sounding far too worried for your liking. “Boss, the engines are failing and emergency propulsion has not come online. Altitude is falling rapidly and the jet cannot withstand this kind of a beating.”

“I know we have problems, Fri. Give me options!”

“Running analysis.”

“Run it faster!” the team yelled in unison.

Everyone had basically agreed on the best course of action when FRIDAY reaffirmed it as the only likely way of surviving. “I say you turn back, Boss. Wait until the storm has passed before trying to leave again.”

Five minutes later, the Quinjet was skidding back into the mountain base hanger, the edges of the wings clipping the entrances and scraping against the rock with a terrible screech. Wires were hanging from the ceiling, panels had torn themselves free of the ship. Sparks were flying and the internal systems were all be fried. Overall, not the jet was not in its best condition.

Along with everyone else, you grabbed a survival pack and headed back into the main control block of the base, the section embedded deepest into the mountain.

“We should be okay here for the night,” Steve said, shoving desks and cabinets to the side of the room to make a large space in the centre for you all. You assisted the Captain while Wanda and Natasha began setting up a little camp for everyone. “We need to make a fire to keep warm.”

“I can take care of that,” Tony said, pointing his repulsors at a nearby table. Using minimal power, both so not to waste vital power but also to make sure that he didn’t vaporise the table, he let loose a shot and you could feel the satisfied smirk behind the mask when the wood caught fire. “I’m not too bad at this survival stuff, am I?”

No one bothered to grace that with a response.

The area clean and a schedule of repairs devised, you took a seat around the fire for a short break. However, instead of joining you, Loki took up a seat at the edge of the room, about as far from the fire as one could be. Your teammates rolled their eyes and continued with their conversations when he refused to join them as if he were barely there.

Signalling to Steve that everything was okay and that no one else need join you, you pulled your blanket tight around your shoulders and went to sit with the God. Dropping down beside him, you asked, “Everything alright?”

“Fine.” Loki shuffled further in to the shadows and you tried in vain not to feel offended by his actions. You’d always gotten on well with the god and knew he had the occasional - more than occasional, if you were being honest - moments when he withdrew from everyone but you hadn’t seen any of the usual warning signs today.

Kicking yourself for being a lousy friend and not noticing that something was bothering Loki, you rested your hand gently on his leather clad arm and asked, “Are you sure? There’s plenty of room by the fire if you’re feeling cold.”

“I assure you, I am not bothered by this chill.” Shrugging your hand away, drawing even further into the shadows, Loki said quietly, “You should return to the others before they worry about you.”

“Why? I know you won’t hurt me. They’d rather me come talk to you than wander off, anyway.” Not wanting to see Loki fall into a dark despair, knowing just how easy it was to succumb to the darkness, you closed the gap between you and rested your head on his shoulder. “You don’t mind if I stay, do you?”

“You’re going to stay either way, are you not?”

“You know me so well,” you grinned, closing your eyes and focusing solely on the rhythm of his breathing. You weren’t sure how much time passed while you dozed on his shoulder but when you were jolted out of your sleep it was just you and Loki awake. The fire had dwindled and was no longer radiating enormous amounts of heat, leaving you to the mercy of the cold air.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. My legs were getting stiff,” Loki whispered into your ear. His lips were soft as they brushed against your skin, his hair tickling your jaw as he leant against you. “Are you cold?”

Your body shuddered involuntarily against a sudden cold breeze, giving Loki his answer. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. Releasing his cape from his shoulders, he placed it over you both like a blanket and asked, “Is this better?”

“Much.” You felt Loki rest his hand on your thigh, his fingers randomly drawing patterns and leaving a tingling trail on your skin, even through your trousers. His eyes glowed a gentle green in the darkness and you realised that he was weaving a spell into the fabric to help keep you warm. It was like having a miniature heater right against your skin and felt glorious.

Shuffling even closer to him, so close that you were practically in his lap, you relaxed against the wall and asked, “Is this why you don’t feel the cold? Your magic?”

“I wish it were so simple,” Loki sighed, his fingers slowing to a halt. “You know I have Jotun blood in my veins. In weather such as this, my Jotun physiology rears its head and rises to the surface. I am immune to the chill with that cold blood flowing through me.”

“But you feel warm…”

“That’s because you’re so cold, darling.” You reached over to squeeze Loki’s hand but he snatched it away, shaking his head sadly. “Do not. I fear the harm that will come to you should you touch me with my glamour so weak. I cannot protect you from the effects of my Jotun blood. The last time I touched someone’s flesh in this state, they lost their arm. I am a monster like this. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ignoring his warnings, you took his hand and pulled it into your lap. Wiggling your fingers, a harder task than anticipated given how they’d seized up in the cold, you grinned, “Would you look at that. I guess you’re stronger than your Jotun side after all.”

“That was foolish of you, Y/N,” Loki said, placing a soft kiss on your temple. He slipped his arm around your waist, pulling you into a tight embrace. Shaking his head again, this time in good natured despair, he kissed your cheek and chastised, “Dangerous and stupid. You could’ve been hurt. Why would you risk that?”

“I’m your friend, Loki. It is my job to cheer you up when you are down.” You stroked your thumb over the back of his hand, a fabulous warmth spreading up your arm when Loki began to do the same against your palm. Staring at the dwindling fire, you admitted softly, “Anyway, I know you could never hurt me. Jotun, Asgardian or even human, there is no-one in the universe that I would ever feel as safe around as you.”

“Well, that’s just insulting. Lumping me together with Midgardians when I am a god and clearly better than any mortal…”

Your turn to roll your eyes, you said, “Take a compliment, Loki.”

Loki gently turned your face towards his and brushed his lips over yours, pure and sweet. Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, his fingers lingering on your cheek before dropping back beneath the cloak-come-blanket, he kissed you lightly once more and whispered, “Thank you, Y/N. I assure you, the feeling is mutual.”


End file.
